1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distribution of media, such as music or video, for instance. More specifically, it enables a user to sample media at a wireless handset, such as a mobile station, and, if desired, to then receive a full version of the media at another computing device. Further, the user might elect to receive the full version of the media through a less-expensive distribution channel such as a networked personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless handset, such as a mobile station, can receive media content from a media content provider by connecting to a media server. Once connected to the media server, the wireless handset might receive media content from the media server. For example, the wireless handset might receive a video file that the wireless handset can play on its display screen. Simultaneously, the wireless handset might receive audio that the wireless handset can play on an audio speaker and that accompanies the video file. The media server might also send other media content, such as audio-only files, still images, or video games, for example, to the wireless handset. The wireless handset might play media content using a media player application.
It may not always be desirable or cost-effective, however, to send entire media content, for example, an entire song, to the wireless handset. It can be time consuming and/or expensive for a user to receive entire media content at a wireless handset. Further, a user might not find it convenient to receive entire media content at that user's wireless handset.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a better way to select and receive media content.